Vem Dançar
by Neko Lolita
Summary: A música envolvente tocava e fazia seu corpo se mover mesmo sem querer... Essa fic não foi escrita por mim, mas com o consentimento da minha prima eu coloquei aqui e finalmente fiz o último cap XD URU'S POV LEMON AOIXURU SONGFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Nota 1: Essa é uma fic escrita pela minha prima, e eu estou postando pq é linda e eu vou escrever a continuação, então espero que gostem x3**

**Notas 2:** Sim... eh minha primeira fic... emoção **XD**

Depois de meses sem escrever nem cartinha, eu decido fazer uma visitinha pra minha irmã mais nova e ela me mostra, inocentemente, a música "_Vem dançar_" (Marina Elali)...e...**TUM**...inspiração, yeah!

Por favor, não me pergunte por que eu pensei em Aoi x Uruha quando escutei essa música...nem eu sei! **¬¬' **Foi automático (_rs!_), me surpreendi quando li depois...

Tá...vamos para a fic!

Espero que goste...

Luzes, música alta...cores e corpos num mesmo ritmo, sincronizado e perfeito.  
Fizemos um show magnífico. Todos juntos...  
Unidos  
Fortes...  
Levando cada fã a loucura...uma performance realmente maravilhosa! A forma como todos pulavam, cantavam e dançavam junto a nós, a forma como gritavam cada nome de meus amigos e o meu, fazia algo lá no fundo do meu peito aquecer e descompassar. Era realmente maravilhoso, uma sensação inexplicável e única...cada show era único! E deixavam lembranças muito especiais!  
Depois do show nós cinco nos reunimos no saguão do hotel, brincamos e nos divertimos lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia... ah, nada melhor do que estar com os amigos...  
Me sentia novo.  
Leve  
Feliz!  
Mas a diversão não durou muito, pois todos estavam exaustos e precisavam descansar.  
Mas eu não estava conseguindo descansar. Estava excitado com todas aquelas memórias do show passando em minha mente.  
Levantei da cama, sentei-me no sofá e liguei a TV.  
Não estava com sono, nem cansado. E nada naquela tela me chamava a atenção.  
Tomei um banho rápido, coloquei minha melhor roupa e decidi dar uma saída...

-- Lindo! -- ri me olhando no espelho. Nada poderia estragar minha felicidade...

Parei em frente a uma boate. Daqui, pude ver as pessoas lá dentro rindo e dançando. Todos muito animados, reflexo de tudo o que estava acontecendo dentro de mim naquele momento.  
Não hesitei e entrei. Fui entrando devagar, sentindo a música e me surpreendendo com o efeito que ela fazia em meu corpo.  
Meus olhos vagaram por todo aquele espaço, alcançando a pista de dança e parou no instante em que reconheci alguém lá no meio...

De repente, tudo parou.

Era só ele e a música.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando para aquela pista. Me perdi ali, na verdade!

_"Olhei e você chegou_  
_Pra mim tudo então parou_  
_Nem lembro que te falei_  
_Eu não respondo por mim..."_

Quando dei por mim, aquela pessoa estava olhando para mim e sorria. Eu percebi que estava surpreso...na verdade, estava tanto quanto eu. Retribuí o sorriso e ele fez um gesto para que eu o acompanhasse.  
Sentamos em uma mesa um tanto afastada de todo aquele alto som. Logo um garçom veio e ele pediu uma bebida para nós dois.  
Fiquei fitando-o em silêncio, tentando adivinhar o que ele estaria fazendo ali...

-- Ei, vai ficar mudo até quando? – ele disse fitando um maço de cigarro, puxando um e acendendo-o, levando a boca e voltando a atenção para mim...

-- O... o que você está fazendo aqui, Aoi? -- gaguejei um pouco, sinal de nervosismo.

-- Eu? Ué, o mesmo que você! -- Fitei aquela fumacinha branca deixar seus lábios e, por um momento, me senti um idiota por dar tanto valor a cada gesto que ele fazia...

_"Perdi muito tempo, eu sei_  
_tentando te esquecer_  
_Desculpas eu inventei_  
_mas quando eu te vi e quis você pra mim..."_

Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas o garçom chegou com nossas bebidas, depositando em nosso copo, fazendo o moreno sorrir e, novamente, voltar a atenção para mim.

-- Então... o que faz aqui? Não tinha ido descansar? -- perguntou sério.

-- Não...excesso de empolgação pós-show... -- apoiei minha cabeça num dos braços apoiados na mesa e sorri. -- Não consegui descansar... e você?

-- Idem...e vim procurar diversão... -- ele retribuiu meu sorriso, o que fez o meu alargar ainda mais... -- Ok...vou para a pista um pouco. Você vai ficar aqui parado? -- riu, levantando-se e deixando seu copo na mesa.

-- Sei lá, não curto muito ficar dançando na frente de todo mundo. -- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-- Ah é? Vou ignorar então o que você faz nos shows, ok? Vamos lá, pára de drama, Uruha! -- eu ri e, completamente rendido, deixei que ele me empurrasse até a pista.

A boate estava cheia, todos estavam realmente muito animados.  
Aoi ficou de frente pra mim e começou a dançar. Eu tentei acompanhar e ele desviou o olhar do meu e começou a rir...  
Olhei para ele fazendo cara de desentendido, o que só fez ele rir ainda mais. Eu sabia o motivo... está bem, eu sei que eu não danço tão bem assim como o Aoi, mas com vergonha eu sei que sou um desastre...

-- Parei...parei...desculpa Uru -- ele falou sorrindo e pôs a mão em meu ombro, retirando em seguida e voltando a dançar...

Droga.  
Um simples gesto foi capaz de fazer meu coração bater um pouco mais forte...

Quando eu estava quase me soltando e pegando o jeito, a música decidiu chegar ao fim...  
E recomeçou numa batida lenta e forte...dançante!  
-- Ei Aoi, acho que está na hora de procurarmos uma dama... -- ele sorriu com o comentário, me lançando um olhar e ficando de costas para mim. Me segurei para não abraçá-lo e dançar com ele ali, mas não..."não Uruha, é melhor procurar uma companhia agora".  
Fui me afastando aos poucos, deixando meus olhos correrem por toda aquela pista. É impressão minha ou todos decidiram estar acompanhados naquela noite? Continuei andando devagar até parar num dos cantos da pista. A música era apaixonante. Tocante. Quente. Meus olhos foram se fechando lentamente e senti meu corpo se movimentando ao som da melodia. Não resisti, deixei que ela me levasse...

_"Não vou desistir_  
_Eu não vou pedir, vou te conquistar_  
_Hoje a noite eu vou , não dá pra esperar..."_

-- Aoi...  
Meus lábios se entreabriam e ele chamou seu nome baixinho...incrível como aquela música dizia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo...

_"Só você me faz sentir tudo o que eu sempre quis_  
_Vem, vamos sair daqui_  
_Vem dançar..."_

-- Hum?! Me chamou Uru?

Me assustei com aquele som tão perto do meu ouvido, fazendo meus olhos se arregalarem e eu me virar surpreso, encontrando Aoi tão próximo a mim... Ele parecia incomodado, enquanto passava uma mão por seus olhos e sorria. -- Droga Uru...prenda esses cabelos, eles machucam...

Deixei-me sorrir por um momento, perdido naquela visão. Então abaixei minha cabeça e sussurrei algo que parecia uma desculpa, mas eu estava surpreso demais com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Meu coração pulsava forte. E doía ao mesmo tempo.

-- Me desculpe Uru...mas é que...-- ele foi se aproximando mais, ficando a uma distância perigosa para o meu coração -- é que eu não achei ninguém e... -- encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro e pude sentir sua respiração em mim -- procurei por você e te achei dançando aqui e...você chamou por mim -- senti minha garganta travar e minha boca ficar seca. Meus pêlos se arrepiaram levemente e senti minhas mãos gelarem com sua respiração novamente em meu ombro. -- Ok Uruha... -- levantou o rosto até alcançarem meus ouvidos e sussurrou de forma carinhosa -- ...eu desisto...dança comigo?

_"Só você me faz sentir tudo o que eu sempre quis_  
_Vem, vamos sair daqui_  
_Vem dançar..."_

O refrão tocou novamente, como um alerta... e eu me senti completamente rendido a Aoi. Meu coração agora estava descompassado...sem ritmo, desligado de tudo e todos. Batia forte, forte demais... e acho que ele percebeu porque virou o rosto fazendo nossos olhos se encontrarem e sorriu de uma forma indescritível, passando a mão direita por meu peito levemente e sussurrando um "Calma, é só uma dança...", fazendo-me retribuir o sorriso e desviar o olhar.

_"E agora eu não vou perder_  
_a chance de te beijar_  
_Não tente fugir de mim_  
_Deixe eu te dizer só mais uma vez..."_

Voltou a encostar a cabeça em meu ombro e a mover seus pés para a esquerda e para a direita, levando junto o seu corpo e o meu. Tudo parecia um sonho...uma ilusão!

-- A...Aoi... -- não, eu realmente não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Não estava até sentir sua mão, que antes estava no meu peito, escorregar até meu pescoço, subindo para o meu rosto, indo em direção aos meus olhos.

_"Você sabe, é na sua voz_  
_e também no seu olhar_  
_que encontro a minha paz..."_

Senti seus dedos quentes fechando meus olhos devagar e depois brincarem com alguns fios de meu cabelo que caíam pelo meu rosto. Relaxei e mexi um pouco o rosto, levantando-o em seguida, perdido nos carinhos de Aoi e acompanhando-o com meus pés e corpo.  
Sua mão foi descendo por meu rosto e pude sentir sua outra mão subir pelo meu outro braço, parando no ombro em que seu rosto estava. Passei minha língua pelos meus próprios lábios e senti, sem querer, um dedo de Aoi neles. Em resposta, ele virou o rosto e depositou um pequeno beijo em meu pescoço, fazendo-me suspirar.

_"Só você me faz sentir tudo o que eu sempre quis_  
_Vem, vamos sair daqui_  
_Vem dançar..."_

De repente, me senti distante demais. Senti uma pontada de medo e minhas mãos gelarem mais. Hesitei e então contornei a cintura de Aoi com minhas mãos trêmulas. Fiquei um pouco assim e então algo na minha mente começou a martelar e me dizer que essa era a hora de sair correndo, pois já tinha chegado longe demais para o que diz ser "somente dois amigos".  
Quando ia retirar minhas mãos de sua cintura, ele se afastou de meu pescoço e suas duas mãos circularam meu rosto, desceram pelo meu pescoço, parando em meus ombros e subindo novamente para meu rosto. Era um carinho gostoso.  
Minha cabeça ainda permanecia levemente levantada e meus olhos fechados, completamente perdido e entregue a Aoi. Os únicos sons que saíam de nós dois eram os suspiros descompassados ao som da música alta na qual nossos corpos acompanhavam.

_"E eu estou aqui pra te dizer_  
_que quando é pra acontecer_  
_não dá nem pra tentar mudar_  
_Não dá_  
_Eu estava indo em frente_  
_e de repente eu vi você_  
_Eu nem sonhava em te encontrar_  
_Hoje aqui nesse lugar..."_

Mexi meus dedos em sua cintura e costas, retribuindo todo o carinho que recebia. Aoi encostou seu rosto em meu queixo, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos e cantava baixinho, levemente ofegante... para mim...

_"Só você me faz sentir tudo o que eu sempre quis_  
_Vem, vamos sair daqui_  
_Vem dançar"_

-- Uru... -- seu hálito quente em minha garganta estava realmente me tirando do sério...

-- Humm?! -- respondi, ainda meio extasiado com tudo aquilo, abaixando minha cabeça e olhando em seus olhos...

Encostou seus lábios nos meus levemente, soltando um suspiro enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. -- Me beija...

_"E agora eu não vou perder_  
_a chance de te beijar_  
_Deixe eu te dizer só mais uma vez..."_

Cadê a razão numa horas dessas?! Ela foge, deixa tudo na mão do meu coração...ele não vai suportar por muito tempo...  
Aliás, meu coração não está se importando com nada disso agora...

Continuei olhando para ele e mordisquei de leve seus lábios. Ele não fechou os olhos, mas me encarou de uma forma sedutora.

-- Não...não é assim que eu quero... -- me olhou sério, mas não aguentou por muito tempo e sorriu.

Sorri também e levei uma mão de encontro a sua que estava em meu rosto.

-- Me mostra então como você quer... -- ele me olhou surpreso e eu não consegui segurar um riso com aquela visão toda.

-- Ok...você que mandou...

Contornou seus braços em meu pescoço e eu levei os meus até sua cintura, enlaçando-o a mim.  
Sorrimos antes dele tomar minha boca num beijo tão gostoso quanto aquela pequena dança e carícia que começamos.  
Retribuí ainda tímido, perdido em toda aquela sensação boa, naquele gosto doce.  
Quente.  
Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando. Pouco importa.  
Nos separamos bem devagar, sorrindo tímidos.

-- Aoi...você...

-- É o máximo? -- brincou rindo -- Obrigado...

-- Não...você é estranho... -- ri também e ele me puxou para mais um beijo, se abraçando mais a mim e começando a dançar de uma forma ainda mais sensual, colado em mim. E eu fui junto, retribuindo, acariciando-o e vez ou outra cantando pra ele, marcando em minha mente e no meu coração um momento inesquecível que será relembrado cada vez em que essa música tocar novamente.

Aoi voltou com as mãos em meus ombros e me fez ir abaixando, aos poucos, nossas testas coladas, sua perna direita entre as minhas, indo junto e depois levantando lentamente, numa coreografia simples... Voltou a me abraçar assim que eu olhei para ele.

-- Gostei dessa! -- disse abraçando-o mais forte e unindo nossos lábios de uma forma mais calorosa! Esse joguinho todo estava realmente acabando com a pouca razão que eu insistia em manter naquela pista.

E a música foi acabando...

Sem eu perceber, Aoi foi me puxando entre beijos ousados, seus olhos levemente abertos, pouco se importando com as pessoas a volta, me guiando para fora dali...

_"Só você me faz sentir tudo o que eu sempre quis_  
_Vem, vamos sair daqui_  
_Vem dançar..."_

-- ...vem...

FIM?!

Notas Finais do Capítulo:

Sinceramente, nunca pensei que fosse acabar escrevendo... °-°

Rapha-chan, obrigada! Se não fosse por suas ameaças (uááá _foge_) eu não teria postado minha fic _volta e abraça_

Tô brincando... vc me ajudou muito! Dedico essa fic a vc! **-** Te adoro!

A gente fica sem jeito quando escreve pela primeira vez, com medo do que as pessoas vão achar quando ler...e se vão gostar!

Espero mesmo que tenha gostado...e deve um review, please! **ÓÒ**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obs: Essa fic contém cenas de sexo explícito entre homens, se você não curte, cai fora, só fechar a págima...**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

**Vem dançar**

Cap2

_You're so good to me baby baby_

Não sei pra onde está me levando, mas vou andando, meus passos automáticos seguindo os seus...

Era tudo o que eu queria todo esse tempo. Você me enlouquece, me inebria...

Seu perfume me faz ficar louco e adoro seu sorriso com aquele piercing no canto.

Então você não agüenta e no meio do caminho me empurra contra a parede. Não consegui conter o gemido que escorregou por meus lábios. Ah, seu corpo contra o meu me faz sentir tão bem!

Mas os lábios que tocam os meus são cálidos e macios. Tocam de leve enquanto mordiscam como se pedissem que eu desse o primeiro passo. Minha língua pede passagem e você dá de bom grado quando aprofundo o beijo, me levando ao delírio.

Vai até meu ouvido e sussurra um "Vamos" meio enrolado, como se tentasse esconder o gemido que subiu pela garganta. Me arrepio. Sua voz é hipnotizante.

Agora vai me levando, se colando mais ao meu corpo, tão ansioso quanto eu.

Não argumento quando me coloca no banco de trás do carro.

Eu ainda me sinto atordoado com tudo. Ainda me sinto perdido no seu olhar. Ah, não me olhe desse jeito! Eu quase morro...

_I wanna lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

Me sento no banco só pra olhar direito esse seu lindo rosto. Você me olha com carinho e afaga minha face. Me abraça e diz tantas coisas bonitas... Acho que derreto quando me beija com ternura e me faz deitar de novo.

Eu ainda não sei onde estou, tamanho torpor de estar em seus braços, mas não me importa, pois só de ficar ao seu lado me faz feliz.

Você desabotoa minha camisa devagar e com cuidado. Nem sinto quando puxa ela pra trás, jogando no chão do carro.

Vai me dando pequenos beijos pelo pescoço que me fazem suspirar e deixa rastros quentes por onde seus macios lábios passam, ao mesmo tempo em que sinto o metal frio tocando minha pele.

Mas mesmo atordoado com seus beijos e carinhos, eu levando meu braço e passo a mão em seus cabelos, sentindo a macies deles.

Eu desço a mão pelo seu pescoço, e toco a gola da sua camisa. Começo a desabotoar também, com tanta leveza que eu aposto que você não percebeu, pois estava ocupado demais descendo seus deliciosos beijos em direção ao meu peito.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

Sua pele é tão macia quanto imaginei todo esse tempo.

Minha mão treme enquanto passo minha mão em todo seu tronco, sentindo você se arrepiar com o contato. E eu suspiro quando você me lambe no peito e deixa um rastro de saliva, descendo até meu umbigo.

Tudo é tão bom... eu me sinto nas nuvens e é você quem está do meu lado.

Você volta a beijar meus lábios enquanto desce as mãos em minhas calças. Me arrepio quando passa de leve os polegares na minha cintura antes de puxá-la para baixo.

Eu passo as mãos por baixo de seus braços e envolvo sua cintura. Quero você bem perto de mim, o máximo que puder. Afago suas costas num carinho gostoso e lento, te fazendo arrepiar e suspirar contra minha boca.

Sua blusa já foi pro chão junto com a minha. Nossas pernas se entrelaçam e você se esfrega em mim. Ah, é uma sensação indescritível...

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_

_And I will let you do anything, again and again_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

Minha cabeça está leve, eu não consigo pensar... Suas mãos... Ah, elas me deixam louco, passeando por meu corpo... Tento me mexer, mas até isso é difícil... Eu me sinto mole... E quente...

Seus beijos quentes descem novamente, mas dessa vez vem acompanhado de pequenas mordidas que me fazem tremer violentamente embaixo de seu corpo. Eu não posso agüentar, por que você adora mexer com meu umbigo? Quer me deixar louco?

Quando começo a pensar em perder o controle, você se debruça em meu corpo e, apoiando seu queixo em uma mão, sua outra passeia livremente por meu rosto, retirando alguns fios já suados do caminho e passando o indicador em minha boca levemente aberta, numa carícia tão doce... sinto seus suspiros baterem em meu rosto e aquecerem meu peito.

Nem percebi que meus olhos tinham sido fechados, então abro-os devagar, completamente perdido à sensação de estar aqui...

Você está me olhando. Passo a ponta de minha língua em seu dedo e o coloco rapidamente na boca, mantendo meus olhos presos nos seus... Passo uma mão minha em seu rosto e, com a outra, alcanço a sua em meu próprio rosto.

Um pequeno sorriso escapam de meus lábios e você retribui de uma maneira inexplicável. Nenhum de nós fala nada, para não estragar esse momento tão único.

Você retira com cuidado o seu indicador da minha boca e passa em meu pescoço...lambendo-o em seguida, continuando com os beijos e as mordidas em meu corpo. Meu corpo fica tenso... E eu chamo seu nome baixinho...

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

Eu não agüento e o seguro, virando você no banco e me sentando por cima. Minhas mãos prendem a sua, te impedindo de percorrê-la por todo meu corpo. Coloco-as acima da sua cabeça e olho embevecido o rubor que começa a aparecer nesse rosto lindo.

Você está surpreso por eu tomar iniciativa, mas eu não te dou tempo pra nada ao tomar sus lábios macios e deliciosos num beijo arrebatador.

Eu realmente não me controlo ao percorrer minha língua em todos os cantos, travando uma luta com a sua.

Minha boca continua fazendo um caminho pelo seu pescoço, sugando e mordendo aquela dobra macia, te fazendo gemer coisas incompreensíveis.

Largo suas mãos e continuo descendo, maldizendo o espaço pequeno do carro, por maior que seja o modelo.

Mas... sim! Eu achei um lugar sensível. Mordo novamente a ponta daquela linda auréola rosada e ouço um gemido mais alto vindo de você. Contorce-se ainda mais quando dou uma longa lambida do umbigo ao pescoço, onde me instalo novamente.

Minha boca desce, não agüentando de ansiosidade e dou pequenas mordidas, seguidas de chupões na parte interna de suas coxas, te fazendo gemer alto e se abrir mais para mim.

Já posso ver o líquido branco escorrendo pela ponta, me inclino mais e pego um pouco com a língua, roçando a ponta por todo o falo, te fazendo gemer longamente e escuto um "Por favor" baixo, quase sem força.

Me arrepio e não reprimo a vontade de abocanhar aquele volume grosso, colocando todo ele na boca.

Seu grunhido selvagem me enlouqueceu, me fez querer sugar com mais força. Eu sei que você está quase no limite, o que me deixa muito feliz.

Mas você é mal comigo, sempre querendo controlar, me puxou para cima de você e beijou-me com tanta intensidade que me fez ficar sem ar.

Então você me colocou em minha antiga posição, embaixo de você e fez o mesmo que eu estava fazendo.

Não consigo mais me controlar. Meus gemidos aparecem com freqüência demasiada grande, cada um maior que o outro, e um vem particularmente comprido e enrolado quando você chega na minha virilha.

Mas resolve fazer o contrário, voltando para perto de meu rosto, me olhando com aqueles olhos lindos e brilhantes, tentando desvendar minha alma.

Que eu abro sem esforço só para você. Então um beijo acontece, mas não iguais aos que nós tivemos antes, mas um carinhoso, meio tímido por demonstrar tanto sentimento, mas não menos intenso pelo mesmo motivo.

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me love me_

_Don't ever go_

Oh, por favor, eu não vou agüentar... Eu estou completamente nu aos seus olhos.

Você me olha de um jeito que me faz sentir quente por dentro. É algo como ternura, amor e pecado, tudo misturado.

Sinto meu rosto enrubescer só de olhar em seus lindos olhos. Quase choro de felicidade ao perceber o quanto você se importa comigo.

Não me seguro ao abraçá-lo bem forte e acariciar suas costas suavemente, enquanto distribuo pequenos beijos em sua face. Passo minha atenção para sua orelha, beijando, lambendo e mordendo aquele pedaço do seu corpo, te fazendo tremer em cima de mim de puro deleite.

Mas só pra acabar com a minha brincadeira, você beija meu pescoço e vai lambendo todo meu peito, sugando o mamilo e me fazendo gemer dengosamente. Quer 'me amar', é o que me diz baixinho enquanto baixa para meu umbigo.

Você continua essa deliciosa tortura, me fazendo gemer alto quando acaricia meu membro e coloca ele na boca. Eu quase chego ao ápice quando você suga com força a glande.

Quase sem forças eu consigo murmurar um "eu não vou agüentar" bem fraco, que fez você dar um sorriso provocante e baixar ainda mais a boca para minha entrada, deixando-a encharcada de saliva e me fazendo gemer languidamente.

Meus quadris começaram a se mover sozinhos, fazendo um movimento de vai-e-vem de encontro à sua boca e mão, que permaneceram entre minhas pernas, me acariciando suavemente.

Eu acabei me dando por vencido e me perdi de vez nas sensações. Meus gemidos já estavam ficando descontrolados quando você para do nada e eu quase grito de frustração.

E você com esse sorrisinho sacana, sabendo o que tinha feito. Mas então tudo melhora quando você força seu membro contra mim, esfregando em minha entrada com força e ainda com a mão entre minhas pernas, me fazendo fechar os olhos de delícia.

Não tinha palavras pra descrever o que sentia. Ele ia colocando devagar, com cuidado pra não me machucar enquanto eu rebolava, estasiado com aquilo e querendo sempre mais...

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

Sua respiração era tão pesada quanto a minha. Quando conseguiu ir mais fundo, seu gemido de satisfação quase me fez melar sua mão. Eu já estava tão excitado que a dor era coberta pela onda de prazer.

"Você é tão apertado, Uru..." Deus, eu me derreti por aquela voz falando obscenidades em meu ouvido.

Eu tremo quando Aoi chega no fundo, parando um pouco para que eu possa me acostumar. Ele sussurra palavras carinhosas em meu ouvido me fazendo chegar nas nuvens.

Ele começa a se mexer aos poucos, bem lentamente, suspirando forte contra meu pescoço, me fazendo delirar toda vez que entrava. Seus movimentos foram ficandomais rápidos e depois de um tempo mais descontrolados e eu já não agüentava quando ele colocou a mão entre nossos corpos, me estimulando.

Seu membro quase saia de mim para logo depois entrar fundo, atingindo meu ponto de prazer. Tudo em volta explodiu, eu só conseguia sentir o corpo de Aoi contra o meu quando molhei sua mão e senti logo depois ele me preencher com seu líquido.

Nossas respirações falhavam e ele ainda estava dentro de mim quando me olhou nos olhos e disse "Esperei muito por esse dia Uru... Pena que não pude te levar para um lugar melhor, me desculpe...".

"Tudo bem, não tem problema." Foi minha resposta. "Foi perfeito". E um sorriso grande se formou em seus lindos lábios adornados pelo piercing, me fazendo acompanhá-lo.

Então eu soube que como eu, ele tinha guardado esse sentimento bobo e tão lindo e que agora podia demonstrar sem medo.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_

E agora ele era só meu.

_You're so good._

Desculpem pelo final besta i.i

Espero que não me enforquem, não sou uma boa escritora, é minha segunda fic i.i

Críticas são aceitas com prazer, só não sejam maldosas ao fazê-las XD


End file.
